Slow
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Jack and Ianto finally get time to take things slow. Rated M. Warning:Slash


After the rest of the team had finally left for the day, Jack and Ianto climbed down the ladder into Jack's quarters. Jack immediately pinned his lover against the wall, kissing him in a clash of tongues and teeth. He was about to undo the top button of Ianto's suit when he felt a pair of hands come down on top of his, preventing him from his task. Jack pulled away.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Ianto smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to try something new if it's okay with you," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?"

Ianto pulled Jack close against him.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured in Jack's ear.

"With every ounce of my being," Jack said honestly.

Ianto pushed Jack's braces off his shoulders and then started on his shirt.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Jack queried.

"All in good time," Ianto said.

Moments later, Jack found himself lying on the bed, clad only in boxers while Ianto straddled him, still wearing his immaculate three-piece suit.

"Close your eyes," Ianto instructed.

Jack did as he was told. Ianto lifted Jack's left hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. Then Jack heard a snapping noise and felt cold metal encircling his wrist. He opened his eyes to find that Ianto was handcuffing him to the bed.

"Kinky Yan," he said with a grin.

Ianto laughed but then schooled his features back into his usual impassive mask. He sat back on his heels to survey his work.

"I have to confess that I had this planned," he said. "It seems like we're always rushed lately. The point of tonight is not to have hot, kinky sex. It's to go _**slow**_."

"Slow is not in my vocabulary, you know," Jack quipped.

"I know. That's why we're having a demonstration," Ianto said with a grin.

He peeled off his tie and used it as a blindfold, making sure it was securely covering Jack's eyes.

Jack groaned in protest.

"Hey! I wanted to see you naked!"

"Patience, Jack," Ianto assured him.

He leaned down to capture Jack's mouth in a tender kiss. Jack saw it as his opportunity to gain some control and thrust his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Ianto pulled away.

"I told you to be patient," he admonished.

"I can't help it! I want you so bad," Jack whined as he attempted to grind against Ianto.

"Good things come to those who wait," Ianto said simply before moving his mouth down to latch onto Jack's neck.

Jack moaned and ground his hips upward as Ianto sucked and nipped at the pulse point on his throat. Ianto pinned him down with his weight and trailed agonizingly slow kisses down to Jack's nipples. He took the left one in his mouth and began to tease it into a stiff peak with his tongue.

"Ianto," Jack whimpered as he quickly began to lose control.

Ianto moved his mouth to the right nipple and treated it in a similar manner. Jack moaned appreciatively. Ianto gently trailed kisses down Jack's hard stomach, stopping to nip playfully at his lover's side. Jack made a noise that Ianto was sure wasn't even a proper word as Ianto moved his mouth down further still and paused to dip his tongue in and out of Jack's navel.

"Hurry up!" Jack breathed. "I can't take much more!"

Ianto paused and said, "Need I remind you that patience is a virtue?"

Feeling near-ready to explode, Jack complained, "I'm going to cum if you don't fuck me NOW!"

Ianto grinned.

"Luckily I came prepared for that," he said, slipping a hand into his pocket and producing a black rubber cock ring.

He slid the boxers off and fastened the ring carefully over Jack's leaking cock.

"You're such a boy-scout," Jack teased.

"That's me. Always ready," Ianto said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Like you always carry a… ohhh!"

Ianto had licked the inside of Jack's thighs, something he knew drove his lover absolutely wild. Being careful not to touch Jack's erection, he continued his assault down Jack's left leg until he reached his toes.

"Stop screwing around and hurry up," Jack complained.

Ianto sat up, a slow grin spreading over his face.

"We're not done yet," he said.

Jack growled and strained uselessly at his cuffs in response. Ianto climbed off the bed and began to carefully unbutton his jacket.

"Where are you? You're not leaving me like this are you?" Jack demanded.

Ianto thought he sensed a note of panic and sought to reassure him.

"It's all right, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he continued to strip.

When Ianto was completely naked (and Jack had suffered enough waiting), he settled himself back onto the bed and removed the blindfold.

"Finally!" Jack moaned.

Ianto reached for the lube on the bedside table and popped open the cap. He spread some on his fingers and pushed one inside of Jack. Jack moaned and bucked his hips off the bed but Ianto didn't complain. He loved seeing Jack out of control.

"Fuck me!" Jack moaned.

"Not yet," Ianto said, adding a second finger and then a third.

"Ianto, I'm dying here!" Jack complained.

"Then at least you'll die happy," Ianto said wryly.

He added a fourth finger and then hooked his fingers, pressing against Jack's prostate.

"Please, Ianto. Please, please, please," Jack chanted as Ianto slowly slid his fingers in and out.

"All right, since you asked so nicely," Ianto said.

Popping open the lube once more, he spread a large amount on his cock and placed himself at Jack's opening.

"I need to feel you now!" Jack demanded as he pulled at the cuffs binding him to the bed.

That was all the incentive Ianto needed. With a single thrust he was buried balls-deep inside of his lover. Difficult as it was, Ianto reminded himself that the night was all about going slow and he fought to keep control of himself.

He pulled back until his cock nearly slipped out, then gradually slid back in, setting a steady pace. Jack writhed beneath Ianto, letting out a stream of unintelligible babble.

"Jack!" Ianto moaned.

"Deeper," Jack hissed.

Ianto lifted one of Jack's legs so he could get a better angle and kept up his maddeningly slow pace.

"God, Ianto!" Jack groaned. "I'm so close."

Ianto shifted his weight so that he could bring his hand in between them. He began to jerk Jack off in time with his thrusts. Ianto could feel his orgasm building but held off, wanting to see Jack come first.

"Ianto, I'm coming!" Jack shouted.

"That's it Jack. Come for me," Ianto demanded.

Jack let out a scream of pleasure as he exploded all over himself and Ianto. He strained at the bonds holding him to the bed, shuddering with the sheer intensity of his climax, which was heightened by the cock ring. His eyes rolled back in his head and he nearly passed out. Feeling Jack's muscles clenching around him was too much for Ianto and he felt his own orgasm wash over him. He came with a hoarse shout in heavily accented Welsh and collapsed on top of Jack.

After a few moments of lying there panting, Ianto finally rolled off of Jack and retrieved the keys for the cuffs. Jack was finally allowed to sit up and he rubbed his wrists.

"Did I hurt you?" Ianto asked, suddenly worried.

"Nope, I'm totally fine!" Jack said with a grin.

He removed the cock ring and tossed it off into the corner of the room. Then he leaned forward and captured Ianto's lips in a soft kiss.

"That was amazing. I haven't come like that in a hundred years," he said.

"See? I told you that slow was good," Ianto teased.

"Guess I'll have to add that one to my vocabulary after all," Jack said, winking at him.


End file.
